


lima dasawarsa kemudian dan aku masih cemburu pada langit

by ctx5968 (issei)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/ctx5968
Summary: Hari ini hari ke enam ratus empat puluh tujuh semenjak kau meninggal.





	lima dasawarsa kemudian dan aku masih cemburu pada langit

Hai, Sasuke

hari ini hari ke enam ratus empat puluh tujuh

semenjak kau meninggal dan hari ini aku membawa

lili

karena hanya beberapa keping uang,

tembaga yang kupegang di tangan, dan pernahkah kau berpikir

bahwa aku tidak bisa semerta-merta membeli bunga?

setiap hari, karena

bunga tidak bisa dimakan dan apabila aku menaruh ramen,

maka esok harinya mungkin gelandangan sudah mengambil mangkuk itu, atau

semut akan mengerubuninya

dan lagi tomat mudah membusuk, hingga aku lebih baik memakannya selama aku berdiri di sini

terkadang kuku tanganku menghitam setiap hari mencabuti tanaman liar dan rumput-rumput di sekitar nisanmu

dan apabila aku kehabisan tumbuhan,

aku akan mulai merapikan bentuk gundukan tanah di sekitarmu

kau tahu, banyak orang di kantor pencatatan-tanah-itu

tertawa melihat anak muda sepertiku, berpakaian lusuh

menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli sepetak tanah di sebelahmu

berada,

dan karena mereka bertanya, maka kujawab, ‘orang yang paling berharga bagiku di seluruh dunia dikubur di situ,

aku ingin berbaring di sebelahnya, dengan tenang, saat tenang, suatu hari nanti aku sudah tak mampu berbicara

maupun membuka mata

nyawaku membeku dan aku akan membusuk,’

/

/

karena, kau tahu, Sasuke

aku tidak benar-benar percaya akan surga?

Aku percaya kau berdiri di dekatku, menjagaku saat tidur, dan kau masih ada di sana, mengisi ruang

karena dunia ini begitu nyata, senyata cakaran di pipiku untuk membayangkan

tempat, dimana ada dirimu, dan

semua orang lainnya yang pernah aku kenal, yang telah mati hangus kesakitan karena kebakaran itu,

aku rasanya tak lagi ingin tinggal. Apabila ini fana, dan kalian semua abadi

tapi masih ada Sakura-chan di sini

/

/

Kau masih ingat semu merah jambu di pipinya?

Rambutnya yang selalu ia cat merah muda

bercampur dengan cahaya oranye senja, ya,

ia begitu cantik dan mungkin wajahnya

yang

sedih

adalah alasan terakhir bagiku tinggal

/

/

Tapi kalaupun surga itu benar-benar ada,

bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau benar-benar tidak harus bekerja?

bisa bermalas-malasan seharian, dan memandang langit biru muda

payung kesukaanmu untuk tidur siang

dan alarm, tinggal terus, walaupun langit

berdarah jadi merah dan kemudian menggelap, gemintang,

gemerlap sekali. Satu-satunya keuntunganku berada di pinggir kota

/

/

Dari atas bukit sini, pemandangannya sungguh indah

Aku yakin kau pasti senang tubuhmu dibaringkan di sini

dalam diam

ditemani berbagai macam ulat

karena ruh-mu tidak akan berkunjung mendarat jauh-jauh dari badanmu

dan apabila kau berkunjung bersama dengan arwah lain yang datang,

kau bisa melihat pemandangan ini.

apa di surga ada langit seperti itu? 

apa surga itu sisi lain dari cermin ini? 

kuharap ya, karena kalau tidak kau pasti bosan di sana

apabila tidak ada yang bisa dipandangi di langit 

mengkhayal, mengkhayal kita pergi dari kota ini dan semua lumutnya

dan

terus,

membiarkan

bintang 

dan segala kerlap-kerlipnya bertaburan di bola matamu yang hitam

/

Sasuke, aku—

rindu sekali wajahmu itu

/

/

/

Ingatanku mulai kabur,

dan ini bahkan belum tiga tahun.

Aku mulai lupa bagaimana suaramu

dan wajahmu

dan rengutanmu

dan tiap kata yang pernah kau hujamkan kepadaku

dan sosokmu yang ada di ekor mataku kemana pun aku memandang

dan punggungmu (begitu hangat)

dan wangimu, karena tidak ada satupun lagi jejaknya.

Tomat, wasabi, keringat dan besi yang bau

di apartemen yang telah ditempati orang lain itu

/

/

Ingatanku mulai berkhianat

hingga kemarin, aku terseok-seok mencari cari, diantara lembaran buku dan puisi dan daun-daun yang gugur

untuk menemukanmu,

di tengah dunia yang semakin layu ini

tapi tetap saja

aku berpikir

Suatu hari nanti, apakah aku akan lupa?

Akankah aku mati setelah melupakannya?

Atau

Akankah aku mati sebelum melupakannya?

Aku tidak tahu.

/

/

/

/

Hei, Sasuke

Di satu sisi, kau pasti menyesal meninggalkanku di sini

diam, diam, menunggu bisik hantumu bangkit dan menceritakan cerita langit favoritku 

siang, sepantulan dengan mataku dan malam dengan rambutmu

kelam

hingga aku terbatuk, kelu

dan hantumu merengut

Tapi, tetap saja

kuharap

di seberang sana jauh

lebih

indah

agar 

sementara kau menungguku

paling tidak,

 

 

kau tidak kesepian

     dan sedih  

     dan

     satu-satunya yang menghiburmu adalah langit

 

(walaupun begitu, aku masih akan tetap cemburu padanya). 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

selamat tidur 

hari telah malam 

besok aku akan kembali lagi 

(mungkin tidak, mungkin, karena gajiku hari ini cukup untuk membeli seutas tali dan

kau bisa membantuku menendang kursinya)

tapi gundukan tanahmu telah bersih dan nisan itu hampir terasa manis 

kakiku sakit, terlalu lama duduk dan 

mungkin basah, sedikit, karena tanah begitu lembap akhir-akhir ini. semoga esok tidak hujan 

 

 

tidur nyenyak, ya? 

dan

tolong jangan hantui aku lagi 

 


End file.
